A small problem
by Blackfiend
Summary: MinishCap:What if one of Link's access to size restoring portals was suddenly cut off while he was minish sized? Not a great summary, please no flames. DinLink
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters.**

**Chapter One**

A resounding crash sounded out through the fields of Hyrule, as the attack of an Octorok struck Links shield and bounced off. The boy then rushed forwards, taking advantage of the Octorok's pause, and ran it through.

"Link behind you!" Ezlo yelled. Link rolled to the side just in time to avoid a fatal thrust from a Moblin. It didn't impale him, as intended, though it did dig into his shoulder a bit, causing blood to spray. Link quickly drew out his bow, and loosed an arrow into the Moblin's back, followed by two more. The Moblin teetered for a moment, before collapsing. Link sighed, brushing himself off and putting his weapons away. He winced a bit, as he touched his shoulder gently. Ezlo let out an annoyed sigh.

"We'd better get you to Hyrule, boy. A rest at the inn that just opened seems like just what you'd need right now." Link was too tired to argue with the talking hat right now, so he just nodded, and started back towards Hyrule Market.

As he entered the market he waved at Farore, who was outside the house she'd bought. He did the same to Nayru as he passed her. He looked at the top floor of the inn where Din seemed to stay. He felt a bit sorry for her. Her two friends had both gotten a house, and even though the house salesman was thinking of putting up a third one, Din still didn't have one. He shook his head as he entered the inn. He paid for the cheapest room there and crashed down on the bed almost as soon as he'd entered, falling into a heavy sleep.

He awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed. He'd bandaged up his injury and was feeling great. He climbed out of bed, and got the complimentary kinstone he usually received. Then he headed upstairs, wondering if he could talk with Din for a bit. Granted, he needed to be going after Vaati before it was too late, but he was sure there was nothing wrong with a small detour or two. He headed into her usual room, to see the red haired dancer practicing.

She looked up as he entered the room. "Oh, hello Link. How are you today?" Link smiled. "I'm feeling great Din. What about you?" Din sighed. "Not so great. I'm happy for my friends, but it gets pretty lonely here." Link looked at her sympathetically. "Well... I did hear that they'll be putting up another house soon. Maybe you can buy that one?" Din sighed sadly. "Maybe. But what if they never do?" Link had no answer to that. "Well... I'm sure they will, so you don't really have to worry!" Din smiled at him dimly. "Can we change the subject?" Link blinked in surprise. "Huh? Oh, sure!"

The two of them talked for the better part of an hour, before Link finally excused himself from the room. "Hey! Ezlo!" The hat seemed to wake up from a half sleep and looked down at Link. "What?"

It asked. Link paused. "Where do we go from here?" Ezlo thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly, we were to meet the Minish Elder in the library.

Link nodded. "Okay, well let's see if there's a portal in the library first." Ezlo agreed with him and that's right where they headed.

Ten minutes later, Link came back, extremely irritated. "Great. This is just great. They can't be bothered to hunt down their own books, so now I have to do it, or I'll never manage to get to the Minish Elder there?"

Ezlo sighed in annoyance as well. "Those books aren't going to find themselves Link." Link growled but headed off. The first book was easily located, on top of a bookshelf in a young girl's house. However, getting to it didn't seem like it would be very easy. It was too high up to reach, and even when Link rammed into the bookshelf, it didn't fall off. Link looked around for a moment, until he noticed that the wall had several holes and notches in it from the ground up. Small enough for a Minish to take advantage of. Link smiled to himself, and looked around. His smile vanished when he saw no pot in the room. He looked up at Ezlo/

"So, I guess I'll need to find a portal somewhere, won't I?"

Ezlo nodded back. "It certainly seems that way."

Link grinned. "Alright, let's go find one." This actually proved somewhat difficult. Nobody in town seemed to have an overturned pot, even the ones that were usually turned over. Link paused for a moment, looking back at the house.

"Hey... that plank connecting the houses by the roofs... do you think that maybe..." Link wondered aloud. Ezlo smiled.

"Now you're starting to think my boy!" He said approvingly. Link sighed, and heading into the girls neighbor's house. Sure enough, there was a pot in the room. So were the two lovers, but they seemed preoccupied. He walked over, and put out the fire in the fireplace with a bottle of water and then flipped the pot with the Cane of Pacci. He quickly shrunk down and headed for the fireplace.

After dodging the psychotic cat that the girl owned who seemed to think he looked tasty, Link climbed up the wall and then pushed the book off the shelf. It landed on the floor with a thud. Satisfied with his efforts, Link climbed back down the wall. However, no sooner had he hit the ground when the front door of the house opened, and the girl came back in. Link figured that this meant one less person to notice him in her boyfriend's house after he turned back to his normal size. In fact, he found this made it even easier for him now, as she picked up her cat not long after she'd entered, leaving the coast clear. Link ran over to the fireplace, and climbed back up it to the rooftop. He crossed the roof using the plank and started to slide down the other fireplace. However, as he went down, near the bottom he slipped and hit the ground with a thud. Fortunately, he hadn't fallen very far, even for a Minish. However, it reopened his wound from the Moblin yesterday, causing him to wince. He heard a voice in the room, presumably the owner of the house. He listened for a moment, and then stood bolt upright at what he heard.

"Huh? Who turned this pot over? That's really weird, why would anyone do that?" Link started running for the pot, but wasn't nearly fast enough in his Minish size. Mere seconds before he made it to the pot, the boy lifted it up, flipped it over, and set it back down. Link ran headlong into the side, running around it, desperately trying to find an opening. But there was none. Link looked around, on the verge of panic. Nobody else had had an overturned pot in the entire of Hyrule Market, he'd done the check himself not long ago.

"Ezlo!" Link shouted. The hat seemed to be asleep again. "EZLO!" The hat's eyes shot open.

"What is it now?"

Link gestured to the pot. "That." Ezlo looked up. He didn't ask about it, but took it all in at a glance. "Oh dear..."

"Oh dear is right. What are we supposed to do now?"

Ezlo thought for a moment. "Find another portal to use?"

"I already checked, there are no more portals in the Market."

"Oh... that does change things a bit..."

"Yeah. It does."

Link sighed, staring back up at the pot. "What the hell are we gonna do...?"


	2. Captured!

**Chapter Two:**

**Captured!**

Link looked around the house. He couldn't find an immediate exit, aside from the fireplace, but he wasn't mad enough to go back into a house with a cat. As he looked around the house, he accidentally bumped into something. He looked up into the face of an enormous puppy. He let out a surprised yell, which appeared to have scared the puppy as well, as it jumped back from him.

"What are you, arf? A bug?" Link blinked.

"Ezlo! I can understand him!?" The hat looked down at Link disparagingly.

"Well, of course my dear boy! You ate the Jabbernut did you not?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought it only worked on Minish..."

"Well, it seems it doesn't now go and talk to it Link! Maybe it can help you."

"Oh, right!" Link faced the oversized puppy again. "Err... hi, I'm Link. Do you... err... know a way out of here?"

The puppy nodded. "Arf! Yep! I know a way little bug! Arf! There's a little hole over here you can use! Arf!" It then ran over to the wall. Link followed after it, and near its front paws, there was a mouse hole small enough for a Minish to pass through. "Oh! Thanks!"

Link hurried through the hole without a backwards glance at the puppy.

Once out in the streets, he immediately avoided getting stepped on by a passing Hylian by a mere hairsbreadth. Link was saved only by his fast reflexes, jumping back out of the way. "Alright, so we need to find someone who can help us, right?" His hat gave an affirmative nod. Link bowed his head in thought.

"What about Din? She might be able to help!"

"Link, only children can see Minish!" Link stopped in mid-thought again. "Oh... right..." He paused. "But... you used to be a powerful sorcerer didn't you? Don't you have _any_ magical power left? At least enough to let Din see us?"

"Well, I suppose we don't have any better options... but it might take a bit of time to get it ready. I can't exactly use magic easily like this!"

Link gave a nod in response. "Alright, then let's go." He started heading for the inn. On the way, however, disaster struck. Link heard a rumbling purr from behind him. He turned around to see a cat at least ten times his own size.

"Ezlo!"

"I see it boy! Run!" Link obeyed Ezlo's order making a dash for it. The cat gave chase, and it was immediately certain that Link was slower than the cat. However, he made up for it with his small size, ducking through garbage that was strewn across the ground, or running under large plants that the cat had to go around. Link finally noticed a method of escape. A long creeping vine climbed up the side of the house next to the inn. Link made a jump for it, and grabbed, and began to climb, with the cat close behind. He climbed the vine with astonishing speed, barely dodging the cat's swipes of its paw. Finally, however, he reached the top. He climbed onto a nearby windowsill and looked down at the cat. It was still pacing around below.

"Damn... guess we'll have to wait, huh?" Link asked his hat.

Ezlo paused. "Perhaps not. Maybe there's something in this house that we could use..."

Link's eyes brightened. "Or maybe even a portal that can restore us!"

"I suppose it's not impossi-" Ezlo was cut off, however, as Link ran through the window and jumped down onto a table not _that_ far down below it.

"Alright! Let's go look!"

"Boy... honestly, do you humans have _any_ regard for danger?"

"Guess not." Link started working his way across the table, unaware of the set of eyes watching him...

Out of the corner of his eye, Link caught some sudden movement, and Ezlo yelled out in warning.

"Link! Watch out!" Link's reactions were just a bit slow, however, as a massive hand slammed down on top of him, the palm cupped so that at least he wasn't squashed. Through a gap in the fingers, Link saw an eye looking in at him. He heard the voice of a small girl gasping in surprise. At this moment, Link felt another hand slide under him, without letting him free of the first one, and lifted up.

"Cool! I caught a Picori!"

Link started to struggle to get free. He'd almost wormed his way out between the girls fingers, before she readjusted her grip to trap him once more.

"I'm gonna make a house for you Mr. Picori!"

Link looked up at Ezlo. "Dammit... you've gotta be kidding me..." He felt the girl moving. However, she then tripped and went down. Link hit the floor first, saw her falling towards him... and then everything went black.

"...nk... Ink... Link...! Link! Are you okay!?" The boy in green heard someone calling his name. "Ugh... Ezlo? Is that you?" He felt a movement on top of his head, as if the hat was nodding.

"Oh! Good! You're alright!" The hat gave another nod. "That's a good start!"

Link groaned as he pushed himself up. "A good start?" He started walking. "What do you mean a good st- OW!?" Link felt himself hit something and fell backwards.

"Watch it boy!" Link shook his head. "What was that?" He reached out a hand and it pressed against a cool smooth surface. He followed it all the way around. "Ezlo? Where are we?"

The hat let out an annoyed sigh. "Look up, boy."

Link obeyed the hat's command, looking up. And seeing the lid of the jar that he was now trapped in.

"Oh... well... at least she was nice to put in airholes?" Link commented in a weak voice. He then heard the door of the room open as someone came in.


End file.
